


Reasuring

by Yukia92



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: Jack accidentally walks right into a tall handsome stranger, who turns out to be his new co-worker





	

Shit! Jack had slept too long. Again. It was the 6th time this week, he just hoped he reached work in time, like always. His boss had been adamant about being on time today, as they were getting a new co-worker. If Jack were not mistaken, his name was Kozmotis Pitchiner or something like that. It was a rather unusual name, which was the reason Jack remembered it. He had always had trouble remembering names. It actually took him over a year just to learn the names of the 8 people he worked with. Now they were getting their 10th worker, seeing he himself were number 9. He couldn't help wondering as to what kind of man this Kozmotis were. There were hopefully something equally interesting about him as a person, and just not his name. Jack smiled as he ran out his door, were he came to a sudden halt. He had just run into something. Or rather  _someone,_ he thought when he looked up at the person he had run into. "I'm sorry, he mumbled under his breath, looking down at his shoes in embarrassment. The man had a stern look in his eye as he let his eyes wander over Jack. From head to toe. Then a smile formed on his lips. Jack looked up and noticed that the mans eyes were golden. They drew him in and he forget both time and place for a moment. Suddenly, his phone rang and jerked him out of his trance like state, and he yelped when he saw the caller id. "I am so sorry",  he shouted over his shoulder, leaving the golden eyed man behind, unable to hear his last words. "This will certainly be an interesting day, Jack Overland."

 

Jack got to work, 2 minutes before his shift, still gasping for air after the run. Thankfully, he lived just 4 buildings over, so he had short way to work. "Carole, morning", Jack said as he walked passed her to clock in. "You made in", she said, like she couldn't believe he had made it on time. "Did you doubt me, Cupcake?" He asked with a grin, hearing her growling behind her. "I hate that nickname!" Jack just laughed as he made it over to the computer to log in. "Jack!" He turned his head to see North standing in the office door. "You lucky." He proclaimed as he looked at Jack with an amused look on his face. "I am sorry. I accidentally ran into someone when I was leaving the apartment. Most likely would have been here 'bout 5 minutes ago if I didn't". The door jingled behind him, and as he turned to tell the person they still were closed, he just stopped, gasping for air as the person entered. "Ah!" North said. "Pitchiner. Just on time", he said with his strong Russian accent. Wait, Pitchiner? This was the man that were to start working here? The same man he had almost run down trying to get to work on time. He swallowed as Kozmotis' eyes met his. He suddenly felt dizzy under this mans gaze. "Sure, North, but I wold have been earlier if someone weren't late", he said, sending Jack a knowingly smile. Jack shrugged. "Well, it certainly wasn't the way I had hoped to greet you. If I had known who you were, I would have followed you", he said still holding his eyes with his own. He smiled broadly as he went over to the newcomer, offering him his hand. "I am Jack, by the way." Kozmotis took the outstretched hand and smiled back. "Kozmotis". His hand lingering in Jack a little longer than needed.

 

Sophie and Claude came in at noon, as they worked a later shift. The moment Sophie saw Kozmotis, she stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell? You're the new guy?" She looked at him in surprise. Jack and Cupcake looked over at her from the other side of the room. "Well, yes. I am. But I had no idea you were working here, Miss. Bennett". Jamie looked out from the back room, grinning at his sister. "Surprised? I was too", he said then returning to his counting. Jack looked questionably at Sophie. "Ah, sorry. His daughter and I am in the same grade." "Daughter?!" Jack couldn't believe his own ears. "You've got kids? How old are you?" He just gave Jack a secretively smile, then continued wiping the counter. Jack was certain that this man was not any more than 30, and having a 17 year old daughter just didn't seem likely. He himself were 27. For the rest of his shift, he followed Kozmotis with his eyes everywhere. Even if the man had to use the restroom, Jacks eyes followed him. It started to seem like an obsession. He had never felt that he needed to watch someone that closely before. There was this urge to get to know the other man better. And from the looks of it, they lived in the same building. He smiled to himself when he thought that he was going to see much more to Kozmotis other than work. The said man chose this exact moment to look at Jack, who went beet red and turned around as he knew he was busted. He could feel the man behind him. "Toothiana is looking for you, _Jack_ ", he whispered in his ear, making a shiver go through Jacks body. It felt as his heart was going to explode. "Got it", he sqeeked, running of to find Tooth.

 

"Were you looking for me", he asked as he found her in her office. She smiled at him as he entered. "Yes. I will leave for a business trip with Sanderson", she said pointing at the man in the corner. Sanderson was, after Jacks opinion, a very attractive man. The typical long legged kind of guy, but his blond hair was more golden than he thought possible, and when he spoke, it was like he was touching your soul. But other than that, Jack didn't exactly have any other feelings for the man. They were friends,but nothing more. Sanderson did have a crush on Tooth anyway, and he was not going to interfere. There were instead another man who had piqued Jacks interest, and he was more or less the exact opposite of Sanderson. Tall, dark and handsome type. Jack couldn't help but grin at the thought of this new man. "Jack, are you listening?" Tooth gave him a puzzled look. "Yes, going away. Got it", he said, trying to to sound normal. "You are in charge of the crew while I'm gone, got it?" He nodded. "Yes. I will hold the fort while you are gone." "Good", she gave him a warm smile. "What fort?" Aster came in, looking a bit skeptical. "Jack's in charge while we are gone," Tooth said, and Asters face clenched. "He's gonna ruin the entire store!" Jack chuckled. "I will try my best not to", with that he left to clock out. His shift was over.

 

"You done too?" He looked over at his new object of interest, whom just nodded in return. Jack smiled as he put on his jacket. "See y'all tomorrow,then!" A unison "Bye!" rung through the store, as he left for the day. He hadn't walked far when he heard footsteps behind him. They were close, so Jack wanted to find out just how close. He started patting his pockets, suddenly coming to a halt. And there it was. A soft thud as the person behind him had walked right on him, not being able to stop. He had seriously walked right behind him. Jack tried to keep a serious face as he turned too look into golden eyes. "Walking to close now, are we?" He said without being able to keep back a smirk. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it what they say?" Kozmotis said with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe", Jack said and turned to leave, but his arm were held back. He looked over his shoulder to find those golden eyes, centimeters from his face. "Care to tell me why you have been eyeing me all day?" Jack swallowed, not sure what he should answer. It wasn't like he could just say that he looked too sexy for his own good now, was it? He opened his mouth, but there was no sound. Jack desperately ransacked his brain, trying to find something to say that would disperse this situation, before he lost control. "Just trying to see how you could have a daughter", he finally got out. "I just can't see how you can be old enough, Pitch." Pitch. A nickname. He regretted it the moment he said it, but it didn't look like he minded the shortened version of his last name. Instead he leaned in closer, making Jack hold his breath. "She's not mine". "Hu? But Sophie-" "I am her legal guardian. Her mother, my sister passed away 3 years ago." Jack felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I didn't me-" The shock flushed over him as pitch's lips caught his own, holding on for something like seemed like an eternity, before he had to break loose to catch his breath. He couldn't do anything but stare at the man in front of him. "This, if I am not mistaken, is the real reason, is it not?" Another swallow, before he gently nodded, not trusting his voice to come through. "Hmm, I was right, then let us see how long you can keep up, shall we?" he asked before claiming Jacks lips again. It wasn't just a soft peck, in was a deep, passionate kiss, like Pitch had held himself back the entire day. Jack could feel his knees bucking in under him when Pitch put his arms around his waist to keep him steady. When they parted, all Jack could see were starts. Everywhere, and he was quite sure that he could hear fireworks. This was the first time he had felt something so strongly, the need to possess Pitch were so strong that it scared him. Before he could say or do anything, Pitch had swept him up off the ground, carrying him towards the building that contained each of their apartments, but they both knew that they were not going to go each to their own when they got back. They would enter the first one, and stay there til morning.                  


End file.
